mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Marvel Triple Action
Marvel Triple Action Marvel Triple Action Marvel Triple Action was a reprint publication for the early issues of the Fantastic four and the Avengers.arvel Triple Action was a reprint title from the 1970's, reprinting older Avengers issues (after the first four issues were devoted to Fantastic Four reprints). True to its name, Marvel Triple Action brought readers some of the hardest-hitting action stories from Marvel’s early years. In its 47-issue run, it reprinted some of the best stories from the early years of the Fantastic Four and The Avengers. It was an extra sized comic at first (reprinting 3 issues at a time), but after a two issues it went to regular size and by issue #5, it was reprinting the Avengers, starting with issue #10. It kept the title for some reason... Publication History Marvel 70's reprints were odd in how they started. For this one, it's odd because the Fantastic Four was being reprinted in Marvel's Greatest Comics and in March 1972, they were reprinting Fantastic Four 46 & 47 in Marvel's Greatest, while then in Febuary of 1972, they were reprinting Fantastic Four 55 - 57 in Marvel Triple Action. Those early issues featured the great Marvel heroes heroes like The Human Torch, The Thing, Silver Surfer, Iron Man, Thor, and Captain America as they battled enemies and saved the world from everyone from Dr. Doom to the Mole Man.For many, who were growing up at the time, older comics were nearly impossible to get (for those of comic fans in the boondocks, anyway), and MTA provided us with some fantastic Avengers stories that we otherwise wouldn't have been able to afford.This was way before the time of Marvel Masterworks and reprint publications.This book was reprinting stories from the era when the Avengers consisted of Captain America, Hawkeye, the Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver - a weak lineup, it seemed to me, but the stories were fantastic. Don Heck's art lended itself to dynamic figures, manic action, and fantastic machinery; Roy Thomas was fresh and creative and had a definite vision of super-heroic stories that was a perfect complement to what his mentor Stan Lee had been doing.Sometimes covers were the original covers,with Marvel Triple Action logo placed over the art,instead of the original logo.Other time,New covers were drawn for an issue. As time wore on, later issues of the Avengers comic were reprinted. Many comic fans got to read about the introduction of such characters as Ultron - whom Marvel Fan had always been intrigued with since Fantastic Four #150 - and his creation The Vision, a favorite superhero of mine and some schoolmates. Like Marvel Tales with the Spider-man stories and Marvel's Greatest Comics with Fantastic Four issues, MTA provided kids of the 1970's with beautiful, full-color reprints of classic Silver Age stories that we'd previously only heard about, and all for the same cover price as our regular comics. Even in this day of deluxe Marvel Masterworks and DC Archives, nothing beat the thrill of being able to go to the local comics dealer and pick up classic stories, month after month. Issues Marvel Triple Action (1972) comic books All Issues In Stock 1 CGC Display Issue #1 Marvel Triple Action (1972) 1 Marvel Triple Action (1972) #1 Tags: Fantastic Four, Reprint Published Feb 1972 by Marvel. Available Stock Add to want list Contents CGC Census Add to cart VG+ 4.5 Add to cart $8.80 Add to cart VG+ 4.5 Add to cart $8.80 Add to cart VG 4.0 Add to cart $8.00 Add to cart Good Add to cart $4.40 Cover pencils by John Buscema, inks by Frank Giacoia. "When Strikes the Silver Surfer," script by Stan Lee, pencils by Jack Kirby, inks by Joe Sinnott; Filled with jealousy, Ben attacks the Silver Surfer; "Enter Dr. Doom," script by Stan Lee, pencils by Jack Kirby, inks by Joe Sinnott; While Sandman attempts to free the Wizard, Dr. Doom steals the Surfer's Power Cosmic; Originally presented in Fantastic Four (1961 1st Series) #55. 68 pgs., full color. $0.25. Cover price $0.25. Marvel Triple Action Marvel, 1972 Series 1 ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} ► # #: Index Status / Cover Scan Status (61 covers for 47 issues available). A click on the cover leads to the large cover view, a click on the issue number to the issue data. * Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #1 1 February 1972 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action *(Marvel, 1972 series) #2 2 May 1972 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #3 3 June 1972 Add/replace cover Cover for *Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #4 4 August 1972 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #5 5 September 1972 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #6 6 October 1972 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #7 7 November 1972 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #8 8 December 1972 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #9 9 February 1973 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #10 10 April 1973 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #11 11 June 1973 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #12 12 August 1973 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #13 13 September 1973 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #14 14 October 1973 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #15 15 November 1973 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #16 16 January 1974 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #17 17 March 1974 Add/replace cover Cover fo r Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #18 18 May 1974 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #19 19 July 1974 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #20 20 September 1974 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #21 21 October 1974 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #22 22 November 1974 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #23 23 January 1975 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #24 24 March 1975 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #25 25 September 1975 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #26 26 November 1975 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #27 27 January 1976 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #28 Edition 28 Edition March 1976 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #28 British 28 British March 1976 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #29 25¢ 29 25¢ May 1976 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #29 30¢ 29 30¢ May 1976 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #30 25¢ 30 25¢ July 1976 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #30 30¢ 30 30¢ July 1976 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #30 British 30 British July 1976 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #31 31 September 1976 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #32 Regular 32 Regular November 1976 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #32 British 32 British November 1976 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #33 33 January 1977 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #34 34 March, 1977 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #35 Regular 35 Regular May 1977 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #35 Whitman 35 Whitman May 1977 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #36 30¢ 36 30¢ July 1977 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #36 35¢ 36 35¢ July 1977 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #37 30¢ 37 30¢ September 1977 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #37 35¢ 37 35¢ September 1977 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #38 Regular 38 Regular November 1977 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #38 Whitman 38 Whitman November 1977 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #39 39 January 1978 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #40 40 March 1978 Add/replace cover Cover for Marvel Triple Action (Marvel, 1972 series) #41 41 Ap Advanced Query Donate your time to help improve this article. If you believe any of this data to be incorrect, please let us know. Cover thumbnails are used for identification purposes only. All rights to cover images reserved by the respective copyright holders. Creative Commons License All portions of the Grand Comics Database™, except where noted otherwise, are copyrighted by the GCD and are licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 4.0 International License (CC BY-SA 4.0). This includes but is not necessarily limited to our database schema and data distribution format. The GCD Privacy Policy. The GCD Web Site code is licensed under the GNU General Public License.